Picking up the pieces
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After her attempted suicide and Shouya's accident, neither wanted to be apart from the other. Finding comfort in one another presence and admitting their inner demons. Knowing as long as they had each other, everything would be ok. Koe no Katachi/A silent voice, ShoukoxShouya, Time skip, *Oneshot*, fluff, feels (Please read)


**My first attempt at A silent voice or Koe no Katachi**

 **I hope to write more about these two in the future, but this is set after the film**

 **I'm sorry its not longer, I was half asleep when I wrote this**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Shouko and Shouya lay quietly in the darkness together, her long light brown hair flowing across the bed and pillows. Her soft lashes tickling her pale cheeks, the moonlight peaking through a crack in the curtains. Shouya's mother having bought him a new bed to replace the one he sold, wanting him to be as happy and comfortable as possible while he recovered.

Almost losing Shouya for a second time after his previous attempt at taking his own life, his mother had been in bits. Spoiling him completely while being patient towards his adaption back into a regular routine. Knowing that he had been through so much and everything would affect him in different ways, but she did her best to make sure she didn't crowd him but didn't make him feel lonely either.

The peace and silence of the night becoming his sanctuary, allowing him to think and find himself again. The blankets wrapped around their bodies, keeping them warm from the cold outside. Spooning one another for warmth, as the season of summer had now changed to autumn once more. Th days getting shorter and the leaves starting to change colour.

After developing their friendship and coming to accept to themselves of their growing affections. The two had come to spend more and more time together outside of school as well as at home. Though they spent time with their mutual friends, the company of one another was something they found comfort in. As there were times when they didn't want to hang out as a group, but simply on their own.

Every now and again, Shouko would stay over at Shouya's house and sometimes Yuzuru would join her. She would even go as far as to help Shouya's mother to make breakfast and help babysit Maria. The latter having started to see her as a daughter figure and accepting her as the possible love interest of her son. Seeing the sweet girl she was.

She was a great cook and Maria loved her cooking, eagerly eating whatever she made. Having started to look at the older female as a big sister figure much like she had towards Shouya as a brother. She affectionately called her "Kou-chan" which was a shortened nickname of Shouko's name. However, Shouya had to explain what she said to her in sign language, so she understood.

But having gotten to understand and meet Shouya's home and family life. Shouko had never been happier, their bond only growing over time. Much to the joy of Shouya's mother and the hesitance of her own mother. Though she was slowly starting to accept that Shouya had learned from his past mistakes and was trying his hardest to make up for them.

Shouko's mother had been relieved and yet filled with guilt at the actions of her eldest almost causing the death of someone else's child. Feeling guilt for having been so rude towards Shouya despite his attempted redemption. However, she had learned from her daughters words "Its not too late to change". Deciding to attempt to get to know the younger male, despite her hesitance.

Observing the development between the two males, something she discussed on a regular basis with Mrs Ishida. Having not only apologized for the damage her daughter had done to her son. But for the injury she gave Mrs Ishida years ago as revenge for the one her daughter received at her sons hands. Knowing that she had lived in a blind rage and not thought about her own repercussions.

Now that the two teens were close to graduating, the two of them now being 18 years old. They had begun to look at colleges to attend for their individual futures and careers that they would take on in life. But more than that, they had both decided to get an apartment together. Shouko being one of the few people that Shouya found great comfort in and felt he could tell anything to, even with his hesitance.

After much thinking and eventually talking it out with his mother, Shouya deeply wanted to become a therapist. Someone who helped people with their problems and helped them figure out their deeper and often more psychological personal issues. He knew the pressures that young kids could be under as shown with himself and Shouko, what they had been through growing up. As well as the strains and compromise Yuzuru was also facing.

Thinking about all the youths that would be suffering with nobody they felt they could tell hit him on a personal level. He wanted to help them, so they didn't feel alone, not for himself but for them. After overcoming his own depression, he had realized how hard the battle had been. Knowing that many people still suffered from or may be trying to overcome it themselves.

Shouko wanted to become a nursery teacher, much to the surprise of others. Wanting to work in a day care with children. As shown by how protective she was of her younger sister and Shouya himself. Her gentle nature allowing her to earn their trust and genuinely care for the children. Helping them with their education and grow as they developed into older children.

She was a very caring young woman, though it often meant ignoring her own problems which Shouya was trying to help her overcome. But Shouko wanted to look after kids, to help them learn. To help kids like herself who may not be able to hear like herself. Which was why she was not only learning sign language for herself, but in case there were any kids out there like herself.

Yuzuru, her mother and even Shouya had been surprised by this and asked if this was genuinely what she wanted. Shouko admitted it was, and though skeptical her mother didn't stop her. But asked that she be allowed to help her find a college that would not only help her find this career but any nearby schools that she could teach at.

Her protetive side towards her daughter stronger than ever, yet starting to distance herself just a little. In the aftermath of what had happened. The fight with the entire group and then Shouko's attempted suicide because of her own self hatred and blame. They had accepted their own flaws in one another and their friends, as well as how precious they were to one another.

Shouya had openly admitted his depression to Shouko, his mother, and their companions. As well as the endless self-hatred that had accumulated since his childhood, which he was learning to overcome. It had been a very emotional moment and his mother had been angry, asking him why he had never told her about this. Attempting to blame herself for being so harsh.

However, he was now going to therapy in hopes of helping himself overcome it. Getting professional help and talking about the problems that would often overcome him to the point he felt like he was drowning. But he was slowly learning to stop blocking people out and let people in, though after living in silence for so long. It was hard walking back into the light.

Shouko herself having been growing up some too. Having stopped blaming herself for every problem she faced, as well as apologizing for things that were not her fault. Having started to stand up for herself more. She had also become fiercely protective over Shouya, though unable to communicate with her voice she showed it in body language or sign language. Wary of his depression and how it affected him in social situations.

If she felt things had become too much for him to handle, such as when he became tensed and pale. She would make an excuse, so they could leave in order for him to be able to breath and calm himself. Knowing he was still suffering and his sensory could often prove overwhelming. She would often explain this to his friends, so they would understand and give him some space until he felt better again.

Shouya in return kept her safe, defending her from people who would make her miserable. Such as if people made fun of her voice or commented on her being the deaf, the same way he once had. He knew how much she had suffered over the years, keeping all these negative thoughts and emotions locked away inside of herself. And how it accumulated with her attempting to kill herself.

He never wanted her to feel that way again, to understand she was perfect the way she was. That though he had once found her strange, as a near adult. Re-meeting Shouko was the best thing that ever happened to him. The weight that had been carried on his shoulders after all these years was slowly being lifted. Without ever knowing it, Shouko had become the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

Suddenly, there was a soft moan beside him causing him to snap from his train of thoughts. Being pulled from the abyss of his own mind and back into reality with her once more. Shouko muttered quietly in her sleep, shifting and her grip on him loosening. Her body tightening ever so slightly, "Shou… …ya" she muttered sleepily her voice weak and weary.

Shouya stirred, now on full alert compared to his previous dazed state. Wondering if Shouko was having a bad dream, it hadn't been that long since her grandmother died after all. She could have been seeking comfort. He rolled over slowly, making sure not to hurt or wake her in case he was mistaken. His green eyes glowing in the darkness as he gazed upon her sleeping face, concern heavy in his heart.

"Shouko?" he asked hesitantly. Though she was slowly recovering and becoming a more outspoken girl. He couldn't help but worry about the troubles that may still lay in her heart, ones she kept hidden from him. Not wanting to experience a moment of losing her again, the first time had just been so close and frightening. What could have happened if he never went to retrieve that camera.

A soft smile then spread across her cheeks, obviously having heard him from the realm of dreams. A peaceful expression now starting to appear "I… wove.. moo" she replied quietly. Though she could not see him, she could barely hear his voice far away. The warmth of his body and the scent of his skin. Knowing this brought her comfort, that he was still here.

Shouya felt a warm tingle in his belly, his cheeks heating with warmth. After some help with Yuzuru, he had learned how to understand her voice without sign language. Though he was still rusty. After all when he started taking sign language he was doing so in secret and still a learner. But now he was openly proud of learning this skill.

He then smiled fondly, reaching out lazily to stroke her light brown waves affectionately. Watching her lay beside him so peacefully brought out a sense of joy in him he could not describe in words. "I love you too" he replied tenderly. He had never met someone he could relate to this much, as ironic as it was that he once bullied her.

They were two lonely young people in love, having once carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. Closing others out because they felt they could simply not understand what they were going through. Once being bitter enemies, a victim and a tormentor. But over time, he became the victim that she had once been in for a long time.

Having started to see the world the way she once had because of his actions. Something he felt great self hatred and guilt for, knowing how much of a dick he had been. Which in turn had caused his depression to take route. But through each other they were learning, through each other they were starting to let others in. Because within one another, they were finding the strength to overcome their own darkness.


End file.
